Un geste de représailles
by Pandi74
Summary: L'équipe de Don accumule les bons résultats, mais qui en assumera les conséquences? Slash Colby / Charlie NC17


_Je ne fais pas d'argent avec ces fanfics et les personnages restent la propriété de leurs créateurs._

_Fic écrite pour un cadeau sur le forum French Fics & Fanarts_

_Série: Numb3rs_

_Paring: Charlie / Colby_

_Classement: NC17_

_Résumé: L'équipe de Don accumule les bons résultats, mais qui en assumera les conséquences?_

_**Un geste de représailles**_

_Trois jours__ avant Noël_

À l'approche de la période des fêtes de Noël, les rues de la ville de Los Angeles devenaient de plus en plus colorées. Les vitrines des magasins arboraient de jolies lumières, des guirlandes ornaient les devantures des boutiques et la joie illuminait le visage des enfants. Des sourires communicatifs s'échangeaient entre les gens qui arpentaient les trottoirs, se hâtant de terminer leurs emplettes de Noël. Tout le monde semblait rempli d'une grande joie, sauf une équipe du FBI, non, deux équipes, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

La première travaillait avec acharnement alors que la deuxième attendait, voir même, espérait que la première équipe se couvrirait de ridicule. Enfin, ces pensées ne provenaient pas de l'équipe entière, mais principalement de celui qui la dirigeait. Non, mais, quelle idée aussi, d'écouter un gamin débiter des stupidités sur les chiffres et les équations. La seule façon de boucler une enquête c'est d'aller sur le terrain, de se salir les mains et surtout ne pas avoir peur de tabasser un mec ou deux pour avoir des infos lorsque le besoin s'en fait sentir. Les petits génies n'ont pas leur place dans les bureaux du FBI, la vieille école a fait ses preuves, alors ce jeune blanc bec aux cheveux frisés n'a qu'à retourner d'où il vient. Sa présence n'est pas souhaitée. Il est de trop et des hommes comme lui n'ont que faire de son parler incompréhensible, des ses mains qui gesticulent sans cesse et de son regard qui semble voir bien au-delà de son champ de vision.

L'équipe de Don enquêtait sur une série de meurtres particulièrement sordides. À bout de ressources, l'agent se laissa finalement convaincre par son cadet de le laisser exposer sa théorie. Selon une longue série de calcul, ce dernier réussi à déterminer l'endroit où devrait, selon lui, avoir lieu la prochaine attaque. Malgré qu'il vulgarisait au maximum son raisonnement et l'équation qui lui avait permis de faire ses déductions, tous les agents le regardaient avec un air d'incompréhension. Malgré tout, ils se laissèrent persuader de tendre une embuscade, à défaut de mieux, encore valait-il faire le guet inutilement que de rester les bras croisés au bureau à attendre la découverte d'un nouveau cadavre.

À la plus grande joie de Don et de son équipe, la piste proposée par Charlie s'avéra être solide. Non seulement le jeune mathématicien avait réussi à prédire l'endroit de la prochaine attaque, mais en plus il ne s'était trompé que de quelques minutes dans sa fourchette d'heure. Tel un joueur de football américain, Colby courut après le suspect et le plaqua au sol d'un solide coup d'épaule. David le rejoignit pour lui prêter main-forte.

Pendant ce temps, Don se dirigea vers la fourgonnette de l'homme. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'il constata que la jeune fille ligotée à l'arrière du véhicule respirait encore. Sans plus attendre, il fit signe à l'équipe médicale de le rejoindre, puis il enleva le bâillon et les liens de la victime.

Ainsi prit sur le fait, la culpabilité de l'homme serait facile à prouver. Une fois de plus, les habitants de Los Angeles pourront dormir l'esprit plus tranquille. Le maniaque qui retenait toute une ville en otage par ses agissements venait d'être contré. De jeunes femmes sortiront à nouveau et les pères, maris ou petits amis respirons plus facilement.

La nouvelle passa sur toutes les chaines et des flashs spéciaux diffusèrent des images en direct du suspect, solidement menotté et encadré par deux agents du FBI. Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, un homme fracassa son verre de whisky sur le mur, ratant de peu le téléviseur plasma. Il ferma rageusement l'appareil alors que le visage souriant du cadet Eppes envahit les ondes. Il marchait auprès de son frère, insouciant.

Trop heureux de la tournure prise par les derniers événements, Colby charriait Charlie dans la voiture, en le ramenant au bureau du FBI. L'agent espérait pouvoir profiter de quelques jours de congé afin de célébrer la fête de Noël. En attendant, il mettait à profit ses quelques minutes passées auprès du jeune professeur, dont il aimait la vivacité d'esprit, de même que ses différentes manies qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui et qu'il trouvait bien attachantes.

— Si les diseuses de bonne aventure lisent dans les cartes, toi tu lies dans les chiffres.

— Je ne lie pas dans les chiffres, je les fais parler.

— Car en plus, tu es ventriloque! Est-ce qu'il y a un talent que tu ne possèdes pas?

— …

— Allez! Soit sympa, dis-moi un truc sur toi que j'ignore.

Tristement, Charlie détourna le regard. Il fit semblant de se concentrer sur le paysage défilant par la fenêtre. Son cœur se serra encore un peu plus, comme chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec le coéquipier de son frère.

— Charlie, ça va?

— Mmmm!

— Bon, c'est quoi? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

— Non, Colby.

— Alors pourquoi tu sembles si triste? C'est l'approche de Noël qui te fait cet effet-là?

— En fait, on ne fête pas vraiment Noël. On va se faire un souper tous les trois.

— T'as un problème dans tes cours ou avec un étudiant?

— Non, les cours sont suspendus pour quelques semaines.

— Alors, une amoureuse secrète qui résiste à tes charmes?

— …

— Tu ne réponds pas? Ça, c'est comme un aveu. Elle a un nom?

— …

— Charlie! Ce n'est pas en m'ignorant que je vais arrêter de te poser des questions. J'ai un passé militaire. J'ai connu pire.

— T'as sûrement connu mieux, aussi.

— Je ne comprends pas. De quoi tu parles?

— Rien. Tu veux bien me laisser un peu souffler, j'ai mal à la tête. J'aimerais me reposer.

— OK. Si c'est ce que tu veux…

Charlie ferma ses yeux, luttant pour retenir ses larmes.

De retour au bureau, Don serra Charlie tout contre lui. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, même après quelques mois à côtoyer son jeune frère dans ses enquêtes, comme un magicien sortant un lapin de son chapeau, le jeune Eppes faisait apparaître des formules mathématiques compliquées, révélant des faits insoupçonnés. Sa craie blanche devait sûrement avoir les propriétés d'une baguette magique.

— Tu sais que tu es incroyable. Je pensais que les chiffres, ça ne servait qu'à faire les statistiques pour prédire le temps ou encore pour m'emmerder avec mes impôts, mais là tu m'épates. Je ne comprends pas encore comment tu as réussi ce tour de force.

— Arrête ça, tu me gênes. Lâche-moi Don. On nous regarde!

— Et alors, je n'ai pas le droit d'être fier de mon petit frère? Tu réalises que c'est le premier Noël que l'on va passer ensemble s'en vouloir s'arracher les cheveux? Tu sais que j'adore tes jolies boucles?

— Don, s'il te plaît, tu n'as plus besoin de moi, alors je rentre.

Charlie fit volte-face et quitta la pièce rapidement. Il voulait fuir loin de l'équipe, loin des coéquipiers de son frère et retrouver la plénitude de son garage, l'affection de ses tableaux et sa morne solitude. Il héla un taxi et fila vers sa maison, le cœur lourd. Encore heureux, le chauffeur avait la langue si bien pendue qu'il posait les questions et donnait ensuite lui-même les réponses sans laisser à Charlie la chance d'en placer une. Loin de s'en formaliser, le jeune Eppes ferma les yeux et laissa la voix de l'homme plus âgé pénétrer dans son cerveau.

— J'ai dit une connerie? Questionna Don.

— Non, je pense que ton petit frère est amoureux, soupira Colby.

— C'est pour ça qu'il ne mange presque plus. Il t'en a parlé?

— À demi-mot.

— Alors? Tu sais qui c'est?

— Non.

— Il ne t'a pas dit comment il s'appelle?

— Il? Répéta Colby vivement.

— Il t'a parlé ou pas?

— Il… Enfin… Charlie aime…

— Tu veux un dessin ou quoi? Je croyais que vous étiez capable de vous reconnaître entre vous.

— Oui, généralement, mais Charlie est si…

— Inaccessible, tenta Don.

— Oui.

— C'est toi qui n'as voulu n'en parler qu'à moi et garder tes penchants secrets. Peut-être que si tu t'étais ouvert, lui aussi aurait fait de même.

— Et Charlie? Qui d'autre sait pour lui?

— Mon père et Larry, à part ça, je ne sais pas. Il n'a jamais ramené un mec à la maison.

— Peut-être par respect pour ton père.

— Du plus loin que je me souvienne, il n'a jamais découché non plus.

— C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas du genre à draguer dans les bars.

— Ah oui, c'est bien vrai. Il serait plutôt du genre à draguer un collègue, répondit Don en réalisant bien des choses sur les agissements de son jeune frère.

— Ne me dit pas que Larry est lui aussi…

— Non, rassure-toi. Est-ce que tu considères que Charlie fait partie de l'équipe?

— Oui, bien sûr.

— Alors, tu es aussi son collègue. Dis-moi, as-tu terminé ton rapport?

— Oui.

— Tu veux bien me rendre un service?

— Oui, bien sûr.

— Je suis encore coincé au bureau pour plusieurs heures et j'aurais besoin que Charlie analyse ce dossier. Tu n'as qu'à aller lui porter.

— Je croyais que l'on était en vacances pour quelques jours.

— Heureusement que tu es plus futé lorsqu'il s'agit de traquer un criminel.

— Oh, s'exclama Colby, tu veux dire que…

— Allez, file!

— Merci Don!

— Voilà papa Eppes qui quitte la maison. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Pauvre vieux, il n'a rien de mieux à faire de ses journées que de préparer des petits gâteaux et d'aller les porter aux plus démunies. C'est incroyable! Il y a une seule famille de bon samaritain dans tout Los Angeles et il a fallu que l'ainé de la famille se retrouve à travailler dans le même bureau que moi.

Ce soir, Don, tu vas comprendre ton erreur. Tu ne peux pas bafouer à ta guise les forces de l'ordre et les manières d'enquêter du FBI. Tu dois suivre le protocole. Les civiles n'ont rien à faire avec les vrais agents.

Sept ans! Sept put*** de longues années que je me décarcasse jour et nuit. Après sept années consécutives à remporter le trophée pour l'équipe ayant résolu le plus d'enquêtes. Un autre trophée et j'allais passer à l'histoire. On parlerait de moi de l'est à l'ouest des États-Unis. Dans moins de trois ans, je serais devenu le directeur du FBI.

Mais non, je vais encore devoir endurer ma vie de misère. Les nuits blanches et les planques interminables. Ce poste me revenait de droit. J'ai sacrifié mon mariage, ma vie de famille et mes enfants pour l'obtenir. J'habite à l'hôtel. Je n'ai plus rien. Avec ce trophée et le titre de directeur, ma famille ne me regarderait plus de haut. Mon nom serait connu et il ferait trembler les criminels. Et avec l'argent des pots de vin, je pourrais me payer une belle retraite dorée.

Je ne peux pas m'attaquer directement à toi Don, mais je peux te détruire en écrasant celui qui te soutient dans toutes enquêtes. Celui qui a su gagner ton respect, alors que dans ces propres yeux, lorsqu'il te regarde, on peut voir toute l'admiration qu'il te voue. Mais toi, tu ne vois rien. Tes enquêtes t'aveuglent. Tu vas le réaliser bien trop tard, lorsque tu vas comprendre tout ce que tu as perdu. Même le temps ne pourra pas te faire oublier.

Une fois arrivé devant l'entrée de sa maison, Charlie paya le chauffeur et le gratifia d'un généreux pourboire. Il ferma les yeux en sortant de la voiture. À nouveau, il sentit les larmes affluer et franchir ses paupières closes. L'image de Colby flottait encore en lui. Il tenta de la chasser en récitant l'équivalence de pie; 3.14159265… Rien à faire, le chaleureux sourire de l'agent du FBI reprenait ses droits.

S'avouant vaincu, le cadet Eppes se résigna à regagner sa demeure. Il voulut se rendre dans la sécurité de son garage à grandes enjambées. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut, tapi dans l'ombre, une bouteille de whisky à la main et son arme de service dans l'autre.

— Bonsoir Charlie. Inutile d'appeler la police, je suis déjà là.

— Agent Green, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

— On va rentrer. Sagement. Ne fais pas de gestes brusques, le cran de sureté n'est pas mis. Tu dois savoir au centième de secondes près quel temps prendra une belle pour parcourir la distance entre le canon de mon arme et tes jolis cheveux bouclés.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, répondit Charlie en ouvrant la porte doucement.

— Tu ne sais pas? Et bien, je vais t'éclairer. Allume la lampe de l'entrée. Referme la porte derrière nous. Personne ne va venir t'aider. Ton frère en a encore pour des heures avant de terminer son rapport. Va t'appuyer contre le mur. Voilà, c'est bien.

— OK.

— Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul petit génie de Los Angeles. J'ai payé un craque en informatique pour qu'il pirate le système de sécurité du FBI et je suis tombé sur une correspondance intéressante. Tu sais ce qu'ils vont me faire? Tu sais? Tu sais? Réponds-moi!

— Non, je ne sais pas, répondit faiblement Charlie.

— Plus fort, tu es un homme ou une mauviette?

— Je ne sais pas, s'écria Charlie.

— Ils veulent me pousser à la retraite et engager un autre manipulateur de chiffre. Les enquêtes, ça se résous sur le terrain, pas devant un ordi, put*** de technologie.

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute!

— Ah non? L'agent Green avala une grande gorgée de boisson forte, menaçant toujours Charlie de son arme. Tu fais moins le fier maintenant.

L'agent Green frappa Charlie sur la tête avec la crosse de son arme. Sous l'impact, le mathématicien tomba sur les genoux, un filet de sang s'écoulant de sa blessure. Les pieds de l'homme prirent alors la relève de son arme et c'est à grands coups qu'il se mit à frapper Charlie dans le ventre et sur le visage. Ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de se protéger, mais il n'y parvient pas. Le bruit qui fit l'os de son poignet en se fracturant fit écho aux cris de douleur du pauvre professeur. Tout en le frappant, l'homme répétait des paroles plus ou moins incompréhensibles. Le visage maintenant en sang, la tête bourdonnante et tout son corps réduit à une seule chose: la douleur. Charlie ne ressentait plus rien d'autre. Il émettait un cri inhumain à chaque nouveau coup, puis il perdit connaissance.

— Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. Ma femme m'a laissé tomber, car soi-disant je n'étais pas capable de soutenir une conversation sensée avec elle. Bien sûr, madame a fait de brillantes études. Elle sait comment bien paraître, moi je ne suis qu'un minable sans éducation, qui règle ses enquêtes à grands coups de poing ou en menaçant de mon arme. J'obtiens des aveux comme je peux. L'important, c'est le résultat. Je ne traite pas avec des enfants de chœur, moi. Je ne m'amuse pas sur les cours de récréation. J'ai été formé à la dure. Et toi, Charlie Eppes, je vais te montrer comment ton père aurait dû t'élever. Comme le mien l'a fait. Grâce à moi, tu seras enfin un homme.

En arrivant près de la maison de Charlie, Colby remarqua une voiture officielle du FBI garée devant. Il se demandait quel agent pouvait bien être là, puisqu'à son départ du bureau, toute l'équipe de Don se trouvait encore sur place. Intrigué, il alla inspecter le véhicule de plus près. Il remarqua alors la plaque de l'agent Green, bien en vu sur le tableau de bord.

Au même moment, un cri déchirant remplit l'air. Colby sortit son arme de son étui et fila au pas de course vers la maison. Il ouvrit la porte, inquiet de savoir ce qu'il allait découvrir derrière. Le salon faiblement éclairé lui renvoya toute la détresse de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur en silence depuis quelques mois.

— Charlie! Oh mon Dieu! Charlie!

— …

— Green! Lâchez votre arme tout de suite!

— Granger! C'est bien toi! Tu es venu pour m'aider.

— Lâcher votre arme!

— Mon arme? Ah oui! Mon arme! Tu sais, elle en a soutiré des aveux cette arme. Tu crois qu'elle peut me soutirer les miens?

— Green, écoute-moi, Colby passa au tutoiement, sans s'en rendre compte. Baisse ton arme. C'est fini, il n'y aura pas d'échange de coups de feu. Tu m'entends?

— Avec cette arme, j'ai réussi à faire trembler les plus braves chefs de bande. J'ai gagné le respect de mes collègues, mais j'ai aussi perdu celui de ma femme, annonça l'agent d'une voix lointaine en tournant l'arme vers lui pour l'appuyer sur sa tempe.

— Green, tout va bien, ce n'est pas forcé de finir comme ça.

— Je suis un homme fini! Je n'ai plus rien, plus de femme, plus de boulot, plus de vie, plus rien…

— C'est faux!

— Je n'ai même plus le respect de mes coéquipiers et mes patrons ne me font plus confiance. Charlie réussi a solutionné des enquêtes sans mettre la vie d'agents ou de civil en danger. Je suis jaloux, il a réussi, malgré son jeune âge, ou moi j'ai échoué, malgré mon expérience. Je ne pouvais pas m'avouer vaincu. Et il y a Don! Toujours si fier de son jeune frère. Don qui réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend! Qui résout les enquêtes les plus complexes. Qui a le respect de tout le monde. Souriant, sûr de lui. Il dirige avec une main de maître toute sa petite équipe qui lui est si dévouée.

Lentement, Colby s'approcha de l'agent Green, son arme toujours pointée vers lui, ciblant son torse. Il ne savait pas s'il parviendrait à le raisonner. Il espérait épargner la vie du pauvre homme, ainsi que le salon de son ami, et la vision d'horreur qu'il aurait à son réveil en découvrant la nouvelle décoration. Granger secoua la tête, chassant ses images de son esprit.

— Green, il n'est pas trop tard, on peut appeler votre femme.

— Ma femme! Elle refuse de me parler. Elle ne veut même pas que je lui verse le moindre sou. Elle ne veut rien me devoir. Elle m'a plaqué, après m'avoir soutenu durant de nombreuses années. Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… Je pense que je me suis laissé entrainer par la routine. Même le meurtre le plus crapuleux ne me fait plus réagir. Je n'ai plus peur de la mort. Je l'ai peut-être vu de trop près, trop souvent.

— Tu as besoin de vacances. Tu es fatigué, que dirais-tu de poser ton arme? On pourrait discuter calmement.

— Discuter? Ça fait si longtemps que je parle tout seul. Je passe mes soirées dans ma minable petite chambre, à boire et à m'écouter parler. Plus personne d'autre ne m'écoute.

— Moi, je t'écoute. Tu as tellement d'expérience. Tu peux m'en montrer encore beaucoup.

— Moi? Don t'a tout appris.

Colby s'approcha encore un peu plus près de Green. Il tendit la main vers lui, en lui demandant encore une fois de baisser son arme. Vaincu, l'homme se laissa tomber sur le sol et éclata en sanglots. Son corps fut secoué d'incontrôlables tremblements. Colby récupéra l'arme qu'il avait laissé tomber sur le sol et rengaina la sienne. Ensuite, il téléphona rapidement pour avoir des renforts et une ambulance. Puis il dirigea avec anxiété vers Charlie, toujours inconscient.

Colby expliqua rapidement la situation aux premiers policiers arrivés sur place. Il leur demanda de contacteur Don et fila dans l'ambulance avec Charlie. Durant le trajet, il lui prit la main et la serra doucement. Le jeune professeur battit faiblement des paupières. Son œil gauche s'ouvrit alors que celui de droite demeurait fermé.

— Colby, c'est toi?

— Oui Charlie. Je suis avec toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. On t'emmène à l'hôpital.

— Tu… Ne quitte pas…

— Non, je vais rester là, près de toi. On va bien s'occuper de toi.

Lorsque Alan et Don arrivèrent à l'hôpital, ils aperçurent Colby qui tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente, comme un lion en cage, luttant pour retrouver son calme. L'ainé des frères Eppes se positionna devant Colby et l'obligea à le regarder. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son ami, le sentant trembler sous ce contact.

— Tu m'expliques?

— Green a pété les plombs. On se doutait bien que ça arriverait un jour, mais je te jure que je ne savais pas qu'il s'en prendrait à Charlie. Je pense qu'il est en dépression, il a même retourné son arme contre lui.

— OK! Ça va aller, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

— Si, j'aurais dû le protéger.

— Colby, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Personne n'a voulu voir les signes que Green allait craquer. Et qui aurait pu prédire qu'il irait se défouler sur mon petit frère?

— Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Il avait si mal dans l'ambulance.

Avant que Don ne puisse répliquer une nouvelle fois, le médecin des urgences s'avança vers eux. Son air sérieux glaça le sang de Colby. Sans s'en apercevoir, il se mit à prier un Dieu auquel il ne croyait plus depuis des années. Il déglutit péniblement, prêt à entendre le pire.

— Vous êtes de la famille de Charles Eppes?

— Oui, je suis son père et voici son frère. Colby est un collègue et aussi celui qui a trouvé Charlie. Vous pouvez parler devant lui.

— D'accord. On a fait passer plusieurs tests à Charlie. Dans l'ensemble, il ne s'en tire pas trop mal. Une fracture du poignet droit, une légère commotion, mais l'IRM n'a rien détecté d'anormal, deux côtes de brisées et plusieurs bleus, notamment sur le visage et le torse. Tout ça peut vous sembler impressionnant, mais on a craint une perforation du poumon droit ainsi qu'une commotion bien plus sévère.

— On peut le voir? Questionna Colby avidement.

— D'ici quelques minutes, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Il sera installé dans sa chambre.

— Il pourra quitter l'hôpital quand?

— Il a déjà signé une décharge. Il refuse de passer la nuit ici. Si quelqu'un s'occupe de lui, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Il faudra porter une attention particulière à son mal de tête et ses nausées. À part ça, tout devrait bien aller.

— Merci, répondirent d'une même voix les trois hommes.

— Je vais annuler mon tournoi d'échec.

— C'est inutile Papa. On n'est pas obligés de tous rester pour le regarder dormir. Charlie sera beaucoup plus à l'aise si tu n'es pas là.

— Mais, tenta de s'opposer Alan.

— Tu connais Charlie, il va culpabiliser. Passe le voir et ensuite laisse-le rentrer avec nous. En plus, je croyais qu'un Bruno t'avait invité à dormir chez lui et qu'il devait te présenter sa sœur.

— À croire que tu veux te débarrasser de moi.

— Mais pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer?

Alan alla voir son fils. Celui-ci le força gentiment à se rendre à son tournoi, prétextant qu'il ne voulait que dormir. Don de son côté, ne manquait pas d'observer les regards que jetait sans cesse Colby à Charlie, comme s'il craignait de le voir disparaître.

Le retour à la maison se déroula en silence. Charlie semblait obstinément vouloir garder ses yeux clos, alors que de temps à autre, une grimace de douleur venait déformer son visage. Le regard de Don alternait entre la route et le rétroviseur dans lequel il apercevait Colby. Un Colby au regard inquiet qui ne quittait pas Charlie des yeux. L'ainé des frères Eppes se réjouissait intérieurement que son père eût finalement accepté de quitter l'hôpital pour se rendre directement à son tournoi.

Une fois la voiture immobilisée, Colby et Don aidèrent Charlie à s'en extirper. Ils l'escortèrent jusqu'à son lit en le soutenant, chacun de leur côté. Charlie n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait retrouver sa solitude. La proximité du corps de Colby le troublait au plus haut point. Il redoutait que son propre corps le trahisse malgré la douleur et la fatigue qu'il ressentait.

Lorsque le jeune mathématicien se retrouva assis sur son lit, Colby en profita pour se faufiler hors de la chambre. Il redoutait de voir la peau, même meurtrie, de Charlie, lorsque Don l'aiderait à retirer ses vêtements pour le mettre à l'aise et l'aider à se glisser sous les couvertures. La tête remplie d'images et de pensées inavouables, Colby se mit nerveusement à tourner en rond. Il ne savait plus comment agir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Don vint le rejoindre. Il resta un moment à observer son ami, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il le sentait bouleversé, encore trop affecté pour reprendre ses esprits. Don se planta devant son collègue, l'obligeant ainsi à s'arrêter. Il posa ensuite ses deux mains sur les épaules de son collègue, pour l'apaiser, comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt à l'hôpital.

— Colby! C'est terminé. Tout va bien se passer. Charlie est fort, il va s'en remettre.

— …

— J'en suis certain. Et l'on va tous être là pour l'aider. As-tu quelque chose de prévu ce soir?

— Pas vraiment.

— Tu veux bien rester avec Charlie?

— Pourquoi? Où veux-tu aller?

— Je dois passer au bureau pour m'assurer que Green va subir une batterie de tests psychologiques.

— Ils ne vont tout de même pas faire ça cette nuit?

— Si ce n'est pas le cas, je serai déjà au bureau demain matin.

— …

— Il va dormir un peu. Ensuite, tu pourras lui parler. Je sais que toute cette histoire t'a secoué.

— Lui parler, murmura Colby.

— Aller, ose. Je t'ai déjà connu plus fonceur.

— Et regarde où ça m'a mené.

— Promets-moi de lui parler.

— Je vais essayer.

— Je t'appelle avant de rentrer.

— Merci Don.

— Ne me remercie pas. Un jour, tu vas peut-être détester avoir un grand frère dans les pattes.

— Ça m'étonnerait! Surtout si en contrepartie, j'ai droit au petit frère.

Après le départ de Don, Colby se rendit à la cuisine pour se servir un grand verre d'eau froide. Il le but lentement en laissant son regard voguer sur la cour arrière. Il se plaisait à imaginer les deux frères jouant à l'extérieur, dans leur jeunesse. Le sourire de Charlie et le vent dans ses cheveux bouclés, en bataille, aussi indomptable que son esprit. Colby revient abruptement sur terre en entendant Charlie crier, probablement victime d'un cauchemar. Il courut hors de la cuisine, grimpa les marches deux par deux et il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il aperçu le visage en sueur de Charlie, ses yeux baignés de larmes et peinant pour respirer.

— Ça va aller Charlie, tu es en sécurité. Green ne te fera plus de mal. Personne ne te fera plus de mal, j'y veillerai.

— Où est Don?

— Au bureau. Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Un verre d'eau?

— Non, ça va.

— Veux-tu que je reste avec toi?

— Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas.

— Pas le moins du monde. Allonge-toi, tu vas être plus confortable.

Charlie s'installa en grimaçant de douleur, ses côtes se rappelant à lui douloureusement. Colby se dépêcha de retirer ses souliers et il s'allongea contre le corps du mathématicien. Sans un mot, le professeur vint poser sa tête sur le torse de Colby. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les bras de l'agent se refermer sur son corps. L'ancien soldat écouta avec attention la respiration de son ami. Lorsqu'il sut que le sommeil venait à nouveau de gagner la partie, il se mit à lui parler tendrement.

— Tu sais Charlie, pour moi, tu n'es pas que le petit frère de l'autre, ou le consultant de passage. Tu es une personne à part entière. Un mec que j'ai envie de connaître davantage. Je veux être celui qui te voit le matin, alors que tes cheveux volent dans toutes les directions. Être celui avec qui tu partages ta tasse de café ou ton rasoir. T'es pas encore imberbe au moins? J'ai jamais sorti avec un gars plus jeune que moi. D'habitude, ce sont les hommes plus âgés qui m'attirent. Mais avec toi, c'est pas pareil. Je sais pas comment l'expliquer. Je pense que ça vient de ton regard ou encore de ta présence. Enfin, je sais pas trop, les analyses, c'est pas mon truc. Les chiffres non plus. Je ne sais pas combien de chance sur cent j'avais, pour tomber amoureux du frère de mon boss. Toi, tu pourrais me sortir une équation de ta manche, et me révéler ce nombre. Bon, je vais arrêter de parler tout seul. T'as besoin de te reposer.

Colby ferma les yeux à son tour et sombra dans le sommeil. La nuit se déroula calmement et Charlie ne refit pas d'autres cauchemars. Vers 6h00 du matin, l'agent du FBI ouvrit un œil, encore engourdi par le sommeil. L'absence du mathématicien près de lui le réveilla instantanément.

— Quel excellent gardien je fais! Vraiment, une chance que je ne m'endors pas durant les planques. Même en partageant le même lit, Charlie ne m'a pas réveillé en se levant.

Lorsque Colby arriva dans la cuisine, il trouva Charlie accoudé au comptoir, regardant le café coulé dans le récipient de verre. Les hématomes sur le visage du jeune homme semblaient avoir encore grossi depuis la veille, masquant quelque peu ses traits, malgré tout, Colby le trouvait toujours aussi beau.

— Bon matin Colby. Tu veux un café?

— Oui, ce n'est pas de refus. Je ne pensais pas que tu te lèverais si tôt, le médecin a dit que tu as besoin de repos.

— Mes côtes me faisaient mal, je me suis levé pour prendre mes médicaments.

— Ça va mieux?

— Ça peut aller. Ne t'inquiète pas.

— Assis toi, je m'occupe du café. Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à manger.

— Merci, je prendrais bien une tartine, même si je n'ai pas très faim.

— OK.

Colby prépara le petit déjeuner, puis il prit place en face de Charlie. Ils mangèrent dans un agréable silence. L'agent du FBI attrapa sa tasse de café et la porta à ses lèvres en fixant la barbe naissante du jeune mathématicien.

— Pour ta gouverne, sache que je ne suis pas imberbe. On partage déjà le café et mon rasoir t'attend sur le comptoir de la salle de bain. Je t'épargne le calcul, mais la réponse est de 14.2 % et elle chute sous la barre du 2 % lorsque les sentiments sont partagés.

Charlie rougit à son tour en voyant le visage de son ami prendre une jolie teinte rosée, puis deux grands sourires se mirent à irradier dans toute la pièce. Gêné par ses dernières paroles, Charlie se leva pour poser sa tasse dans l'évier. Il fut pris d'un vertige et ferma les yeux. C'est alors qu'il sentit deux bras l'enserrer amoureusement.

— Je pense que tu vas devoir encore garder le lit. Viens t'allonger.

— Tu m'accompagnes?

— Pour une fois, je peux faire parler les chiffres moi aussi. Tu n'avais aucune chance que je réponde de façon négative. Je veux être près de toi Charlie.

Sans plus attendre, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement avant de remonter s'allonger pour une sieste aussi coquine que le permettraient les blessures de Charlie.

— Colby, je dois te faire un aveu, commença Charlie maladroitement.

— Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

— Je n'ai jamais eu de relations sérieuses et à part me mettre à genoux dans les toilettes publiques, je n'ai jamais…

— Charlie, ne t'en fais pas. Rien ne presse, on ira à ton rythme.

— Je suis prêt Colby. Ça fait si longtemps que je t'attends.

— Tu en es bien sûr?

— Oui. Je veux t'appartenir, je veux que tu me prennes. J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi.

— Ce n'est pas les médicaments qui te font parler?

— Non.

— OK, mais on va devoir y aller doucement. Je ne veux pas aggraver tes blessures.

Lentement, avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait, Colby commença à détacher le pyjama de Charlie, laissant apparaître les marques sur sa peau. Retenant à grand-peine un frisson, il toucha du bout des doigts cette peau meurtrie. Tremblant de désir, il couvrit le corps du mathématicien de doux baisers, le frôlant de ses lèvres. Des gémissements commencèrent à remplir la pièce. L'agent s'attaqua ensuite aux lèvres de son amoureux. Leurs langues se caressèrent avidement, en demandant toujours plus. Vaincu par le manque de souffle, Colby quitta à regret les lèvres maintenant gonflées de plaisir de son futur amant. Sans plus attendre, il traça un sillon de sa langue, parcourant la distance séparant sa bouche de son sexe, s'attardant au passage sur ses tétons et son nombril.

Le cœur battant rapidement, Colby effleura de nombreux petits coups de langue le sexe fièrement dressé de Charlie. Devinant l'excitation de son compagnon, il ouvrit la bouche et engouffra l'organe gorgé de sang. De sa main droite, il entreprit de cajoler les bourses bien garnies de son partenaire, alors que son autre main se dirigea vers la bouche de Charlie qui suça avidement chaque doigt, n'en épargnant aucun.

Les gémissements de Charlie s'intensifièrent encore plus et Colby sut en sentant son corps trembler qu'il ne tarderait pas à exploser en lui. Le professeur tenta de se libérer avant l'instant fatidique, mais le corps puissant de Colby l'en empêcha. Il jouie dans la bouche chaude de son amant, qui heureux, avala toute sa semence avant de se redresser pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Leurs langues avides débutèrent ainsi une nouvelle danse, partageant le goût salé de leur amour.

— Colby, c'était…

— Tu as aimé, demanda l'agent inquiet.

— Oh! Oui! Je te promets de t'en faire autant lorsque je serai capable de me plier sans grimacer.

— On a tout notre temps. Dors, mon amour.

— Non, je n'ai pas sommeil. Je veux te sentir en moi.

— Charlie, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

— Et pourquoi je devrais être raisonnable? J'ai passé mon enfance et mon adolescence à être raisonnable. À me comporter comme mes parents et les professeurs me le demandaient. Aujourd'hui, je veux penser à nous. Prends-moi. S'il te plaît, supplia d'une voix pressante Charlie.

— D'accord, mais si tu as trop mal, tu n'hésites pas à me le dire et l'on arrête tout.

— OK.

— As-tu du lubrifiant?

— Non! Merde, ce n'est pas vrai!

— Attend, je…

— Tu en as sur toi?

— Non, mais dans ma voiture. Je reviens, tu ne bouges pas.

— Tu peux en être certain.

Colby revient rapidement, portant fièrement à bout de bras un petit tube bleu. Il reprit sa position initiale, exposant ses papilles à de nouvelles prouesses buccales. Lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau le membre de Charlie reprendre vie, il ouvrit le tube de lubrifiant et déposa une noisette du produit sur son index. Timidement, il étendit le gel autour de l'anneau de chair et il se mit à titiller le bouton de rose de son amoureux avant de pénétrer lentement dans l'antre chaud et bien séré de son compagnon.

Charlie se raidit sous la douleur causée par l'intrusion, mais avec une douceur infinie, Colby se mit à lui murmurer des mots d'amour à l'oreille et bien avant qu'il ne le réalise, un deuxième doigt avait rejoint le premier. Un gémissement guttural retentit lorsque les doigts de Colby frappèrent le point sensible de son homme. Sous l'assaut de son toucher, sa respiration s'accéléra.

— Je n'en peux plus Colby, prends moi.

Comme un soldat obéissant aux ordres, Colby retira ses doigts avec douceur. Charlie soupira de frustration en se sentant à nouveau vide. L'agent du FBI remit une généreuse couche de lubrifiant sur sexe gorgé à souhait, puis il l'appuya contre l'étroit tunnel et le pénétra par petits coups, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son petit génie se détendre. Le dos de Charlie s'appuyait contre le torse de Colby, alors que des oreillers soutenaient ses côtes endolories. Complètement englouti dans le corps de son amant, Colby donna des coups de reins de plus en plus forts, frappant à chaque fois la prostate de son chéri. Le cœur léger et le corps en sueur, les deux hommes se sentirent rapidement happé par une immense vague de bonheur. La main de Colby vient se poser sur le sexe de Charlie et dans un dernier va-et-vient, le jeune mathématicien sentit la semence de l'agent couler en lui, ce qui déclencha une réaction en chaine dans son propre corps.

Charlie venait d'offrir à Colby le plus beau cadeau dont un homme puisse rêver. Et toujours solidement imbriqué l'un dans l'autre, l'ainé attrapa les couvertures qu'il tira sur leurs deux corps. Repus et heureux, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

**Fin**


End file.
